Filled With Wonder
by Headbanger Rockstar
Summary: Tony accompanies Abby to the new club in DC where he is abducted. Can Gibbs find him in time? WARNING: Mild Slash, Dark Humor, Kinda Crackish, Suspense, Angst, Dark, Mild Gore, Drug Use. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS or any of the characters mentioned or resembling ones from Alice In Wonderland. This is NOT a crossover fic.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I have no freakin' idea where the heck this story came from. Just popped into my head. So I went with it. It's kinda dark and kinda crackish, with hints of mild slash. Don't like, don't read, don't flame!

**Warning: Mild Slash, Dark Humor, Kinda Crackish, Suspense, Angst, Dark, Mild Gore, Drug Use. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Rated M for mature content.**

_Thanks as always to my wonderful friend and beta, Gotgoats. You guys should thank her too-she talked me into posting this! I started writing it in hopes of clearing up some writers block, and lo and behold this is what came from it-and she told me you guys should get to read it. Thank you sweetie, for all your help! Love you bunches! pbbbbbbbt_

**Filled With Wonder  
><strong>**By Headbanger_Rockstar**

**Chapter One**

It had been a long case. They'd managed to find the missing Lieutenant and return him home to his family safe and sound, in mostly one piece. The poor guy's elbow had been broken by his captor, but for being kidnapped from his car and being held for ransom for three days, he'd come out of the experience relatively unscathed.

"I want your reports in my box by tomorrow morning," Gibbs said as they returned to the bullpen. Tony glanced at the clock. It was close to 1900. Really, he wanted nothing more than to go home and get some sleep. Sitting down at his computer, he began to type. He shot a wistful look at Gibbs, who nodded. He didn't want to be here either.

It was a couple of hours later when the elevator dinged. "Tony!" Abby squealed. "TonyTonyTony! You're still here!"

"What's up Abs?" Tony clicked print on his now finished report. Then he opened his email to send a copy to Gibbs.

"There's a new club in town," Abby said. She leaned against Tony's desk and watched as he stapled the pages carefully together. "It's called—"

"Wonderland," Tony said. "I heard about it." God he was tired…he really didn't wanna go to the club tonight.

"YAY!" Abby squealed. She clapped her hands excitedly and jumped up and down. "Hurry up and finish mister! I wanna go check this place out!"

"Abs…I'm really not…not in the mood," Tony said softly. He was tired—they'd been working two and a half days straight. He just wanted to go home and get in bed with Jethro and not resurface for a day. Or a year. Gibbs was up with the director.

"Tony just come for one drink! You don't have to stay long! I'll pay your cover and everything. Pleeeeeease I don't wanna go by myself," Abby said softly.

Tony sighed. "Ok," he relented. "One drink and then I'm heading out."

"Deal," Abby said with a firm nod.

Tony pulled out his phone and opened a new text to Gibbs. _Going for ONE drink with Abs at new club called Wonderland. Going under duress. Home later. xo_

Up in the director's office, Gibbs' phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes when he saw it was a text. Putting on his reading glasses, he opened the message and chuckled at what it said. He fired a quick reply back and then tucked his phone away.

Tony was putting his key into his car's door to unlock it when his phone buzzed. Pulling it out he rolled his eyes and chuckled at Gibbs' reply.

_Wonderland—Be careful what you eat and drink there. And yes I made a pop culture reference. See you at home. xo._

xxx

The club was fabulous. Every piece of decoration, every light fixture, every image on the wall, ceiling and floor had been carefully selected to create the perfect depiction of Wonderland. There was slightly psychedelic music playing and the light show was dazzling—bright spirals and swirls of light everywhere. If it was this stunning when he was sober, Tony could only imagine how magnificent the place must be when he'd had a couple.

Abby immediately set out for the dance floor and Tony headed to the bar. This was not uncommon for them. Tony didn't really like to dance much and Abby didn't usually drink much. Tony often wondered why she wanted him to be her clubbing buddy, but didn't ask. He was happy to go and keep an eye on her and scare off any crazy boys who might happen her way. Tony bit back a groan when he saw the bartender. It was quite obvious by his ruffled tuxedo and huge top hat that he was supposed to be the Mad Hatter.

The man looked like he was a couple of years younger than Tony. His features were bright and open, a light smile gracing them, and he had a musical laugh. Tony decided that he would enjoy teasing this poor bastard for a little bit. "How ya doin," Tony said with a nod as he sat down.

"Good evening," the man chirped. He smiled wider and Tony smiled back, tiredly. "What can I do ya for? What brings you to Wonderland this evening?" He put a drink into a shaker—using a myriad of strange looking bottles and containers—and screwed on the lid and began shaking the drink to mix it.

"Nothin' special," Tony said with a shrug. "Friend of mine wanted to check the place out…thought we'd stop by."

The man smiled. He opened the shaker and poured Tony a glass. Then he slid the light brown juicy looking drink over to Tony. Tony picked it up and sniffed it. "Is this a—"

"This! Is Wonder," the bartender exclaimed. "It's tea time!" He took off his hat and bowed low. "You may call me Hatter."

"Why am I not surprised," Tony said with a chuckle and shake of his head. He took a sip of the drink. "Wow. This is really, really good," Tony looked at the glass, surprised. It looked just like a Long Island Iced Tea. It was light and fruity, but the taste of the smooth alcohol was not missed. There was another flavor too…sweet but slightly tangy, but Tony couldn't place it. He tilted the drink and finished it off.

Hatter smiled. "Like that do you?" He began mixing another drink in the shaker.

"Oh yeah," Tony said, nodding appreciatively. "Those are outstanding!"

Hatter poured the contents of the shaker into another glass and slid it over to Tony. "Have some more," he encouraged.

Tony picked up the glass and looked at it. "Was only going to have one drink," he said softly.

"But I gave you such a small drink!" Hatter exclaimed. "And besides—sanitation laws require us to pour out any drinks that are unfinished. You're enjoying Wonder so much…you wouldn't want me to have to waste a whole glass of it, now would you?" He smiled charmingly.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh alright," he said with a smile. "Twist my arm, why don't ya?" He knocked back the second drink. This one seemed to have a bit more of a kick to it. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "That's uh…that's got some kick to it," he said. Already his body was beginning to feel the welcome heaviness that came with an alcohol buzz. "How…how you make it?"

Hatter smiled. "Marchie!" he turned to the other bartender—who, unsurprisingly, was wearing long rabbit ears in addition to his ruffled suit and top hat. "Man the tea party," Hatter ordered. "I'll be back." The man dressed like the March Hare smiled and nodded. Hatter turned back to Tony. "Come on," he said. "Let's go to the back. Have I got something to show you!" He walked around the bar and linked arms with Tony, all but dragging him away. Tony smiled, excited to see what the man was going to show him.

They reached the back of the club and Hatter slid in behind Tony in the dark hallway. Suddenly Tony stopped and put a hand to his head. Hatter clapped him gently on the shoulder. "You ok man?"

"I don't…wasss something…dzrink…?" Tony's eyelids were quite heavy and he felt so tired suddenly. So dizzy.

"C'mon dude," Hatter said, herding Tony along and glancing back over his shoulder. "We're almost there. You want some water?" He held out a bottle of water. Tony nodded sluggishly and Hatter unscrewed the lid and then helped him hold it. Tony drank the water slowly, grateful for the cool liquid that was soothing his suddenly dry throat.

The Hatter lowered the bottle and slung one of Tony's arms around his neck. "Let's get you some fresh air," Hatter said gently. He led Tony right out the back door of the club and into a dark alley. There was a black van parked there. Hatter opened the back doors and helped Tony sit down on the bumper. "There we go," he said. He hopped up into the back of the van. "Here have some more water." He leaned Tony back into the crook of his elbow and poured the water slowly into his mouth.

Tony couldn't figure out why he was outside, or what was going on. He felt horrible—sleepy and dizzy, tired and oh so heavy. And thirsty. Oh God he was thirsty. Hatter leaned him back and when the man started pouring water into his mouth, Tony couldn't help but drink it down, desperate for relief. He wondered where Gibbs was and if he'd be angry with Tony for getting drunk tonight. At that moment the boneless relaxation he was feeling increased tenfold and blackness washed over him as he passed out.

Hatter smiled. He carefully hooked his hands under Tony's arms and dragged him up into the van. Grabbing a nearby rag and roll of duct tape, Hatter made quick work of gagging Tony. He secured Tony's arms behind him with duct tape—and made sure to wrap Tony's hands as well, creating a huge tape mitten that would prevent Tony from using his hands for the foreseeable future. He gently patted the gorgeous man down and pulled out Tony's cell phone. He turned it off and slipped it into a box in the van.

Continuing his pat down, Hatter smiled when he found Tony's wallet. The bartender paled slightly when he realized he'd just drugged and was kidnapping a Fed…he let out a shaky breath. No matter. He would disappear when Hatter was finished with him—just like all the others. He wrapped the tape around Tony's thighs, around his calves, and his ankles. A quick strip over his eyes and Hatter breathed a sigh of relief. Tony likely wouldn't remember anything about the evening anyway, but it never hurt to be prepared. And keeping your captives quiet and clueless was always a good plan.

He'd given Tony enough of the drug to last until morning. With any luck they'd be out of there and long gone before anyone realized his guest was missing. Satisfied with his work, the Hatter smiled. He patted Tony once on the head and once on the ass and hopped out of the van. He pulled the curtains on the back windows before locking and shutting the doors. He glanced at his watch and smiled. Nearly midnight. No one would ever suspect.

Whistling a soft tune to himself, Hatter turned and walked back into the club.

xxx

Gibbs yawned and stretched. He'd fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Tony to come home the night before. He blinked and looked at the clock…six in the morning. Had Tony not come home? Furrowing his brow slightly, Gibbs walked upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Tony and frowned when he saw the bed—made—as they'd left it the day the case of the missing lieutenant had hit.

He showered and dressed, the entire time wondering where Tony was. Perhaps he and Abby had just had a late night and he'd decided to crash at her place. They'd done that before on occasion. But it wasn't like Tony to not let him know where he was. A bit irritated, Gibbs picked up his keys and headed for the car.

Tony'd better have a damn good explanation for this.

xxx

By 9am Gibbs was almost more concerned than he was angry. He picked up his phone and punched the button for Abby's lab.

"_Abby's Labby,"_ the young Goth chirped on the end of the line.

"Abs where the hell is DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped.

"_What? He's not here?"_

"No…and he didn't come home last night either. I thought he was with you!" Concern surged past anger, and Gibbs felt his gut clench.

"_Gibbs…Tony left the bar before I did last night," _Abby said softly. _"I asked the bartender if he'd seen Tony…he told me that Tony wasn't feeling good so the he'd called a cab for Tony. He even walked him outside to make sure he got in the cab with no problems. Where could he be Gibbs?"_

"I dunno Abs," Gibbs said softly. "But I'll find him. Don't worry."

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to the team. "McGee run a trace on DiNozzo's cell phone. I wanna know where he is."

McGee's fingers flew over the keyboard. "He…is…" McGee frowned. "He's off the grid," he said softly. "His phone must be turned off. I can't get a reading on his number."

Gibbs sighed. "Ziva you're with me. McGee keep an eye on that trace. If he shows up call me. I'm going to have DiNozzo's ass for this."

Ziva and Gibbs headed for Tony's apartment. Gibbs didn't think Tony would be there, since he lived almost exclusively at Gibbs' house now, but he figured it was worth a shot. If Tony were drunk or sick, perhaps he would have given this address to the cab driver without realizing it. Those hopes were dashed though, as soon as Gibbs unlocked the door to the apartment. The lights were off and the apartment was untouched. It had been a couple of weeks since anyone had been there, and the air smelled slightly stale.

Gibbs and Ziva searched the apartment carefully though, just to be sure, and then locked the door and went back to the car. Gibbs stared out the windshield, wracking his brain and trying to figure out where Tony could have disappeared to.

"Gibbs," Ziva said softly.

"What," he grumbled.

"What if we visit the club…we could speak with the bartender."

Gibbs blinked and nodded. Why hadn't he thought of that? He needed to get his head in the game. He needed to focus in order to find Tony. "Good idea," he said. He turned the car on and pulled out of the lot.

xxx

Awareness crept in like fog on a lake, rising slowly, wispy and ethereal at first, before crashing into clarity. Tony tried to lift his head but it was heavy. Tried to lift his eyelids open and they felt even heavier. He finally managed to roll his head back on his neck. He let the angle of his head help pull his eyes open and he stared blearily at the ceiling. Dark wood paneling surrounded a piercing bright light and he shut his eyes against the brightness.

When he groaned, he realized he was gagged, and he puffed out a slow but frustrated breath of air through his nose. His head lolled to one side and he tried to blink his eyes open again. He was seated in a chair—tied to it from the feel of it—and scooted up to a long wooden table. The table was filled with teapots, cups and saucers, bowls of sugar and cream…Tony blinked again. He was at a…tea party?

Tony groaned again. His head was pounding. What the hell had happened? How had he gotten here? Where was here? He blinked and slowly forced his head up so he could look around more. It looked like they were in a house…but where? How long had he been out of it? A glance at the large grandfather clock on one wall and the cuckoo clock on the other wall said that it was 6:00. Was it six in the morning or six in the evening? What day was it? He had so many questions…

A door opened behind him, and Tony bristled.

"Ohhh good you're awake!"

Tony recognized that voice. Suddenly he felt like he might not want to know the answers to his questions.

xxx

They had to wait until that evening to go to the club. Gibbs paced the bullpen like a caged animal, wracking his brain, trying to figure out how to find Tony. They hadn't heard from his captor, no one had made any demands, nothing.

It was nearing dinner time when his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs," he answered. He listened for a moment, Ziva and Tim watching from their desks, and then hung up the phone a moment later.

"Got a lead. He's downstairs. Back in a minute," Gibbs said. "Meet me in Interrogation-1."

Gibbs blinked in surprise when he saw the person the guards had called him about. It was a young kid—maybe out of college—and he was dressed from head to toe in black leather. He wore on his head a black suede and purple velvet top hat.

"Are you Agent Gibbs?" the kid asked eagerly.

Gibbs nodded once. "That's me," he said. "I was told you wanted to see me. Come with me." With that, Gibbs turned and headed back for the elevator. He wondered what the hell was going on and who this guy was. He didn't look like he was wrapped too tightly…but they hadn't made any broadcasts about Tony being missing, so someone showing up having information about the missing agent might actually know something. Gibbs sighed as he led the kid into the Interrogation room.

It was worth a shot.

xxx

Half an hour later, Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, DVD in hand. He was absolutely livid. The kid had simply been a messenger. He didn't know who was missing, where they were keeping him or what was happening. He'd been approached at the university, asked to dress in this weird outfit, and deliver the DVD to NCIS.

He stopped at his desk only long enough to check for any messages. Not seeing any, Gibbs turned and all but ran to the elevator. He had to get to Abby's lab so they could watch this damn DVD that Tony's abductor had apparently sent them.

"ABS!" he yelled as he walked into the lab.

She poked her head out from around Major Mass Spec. "GIBBS! Did you find Tony yet?"

"Got a lead," he said, holding up the DVD. "We need to watch this."

Abby quickly had everything set up to watch the DVD. They neither one had any idea what information would be revealed—the kid who delivered the DVD hadn't seen it, didn't know the guy who delivered it, and was currently cooling his heels in the Interrogation room, waiting to find out if he'd be returning home tonight or not.

Gibbs' eyes were fixed firmly on the screen. Abby hit play and came to stand beside him. A moment later the image of a room filled the screen. The movie was filmed with black and white and had a horror-esque feel to it. Gibbs' gut clenched even more. What the hell was going on?

_In the room was a long wooden table. There were many places set at the table, chairs all around. Teacups and saucers littered the table, sugar bowls, cream pitchers, cookie plates. It looked exactly like a child's tea party would—on a much larger scale. Cobwebs adorned the corners of the chairs, the teapots and their handles, the corners of the room. Mannequins were seated and frozen in the chairs, positioned in awkward stances, with strange expressions on their faces. _

_As the camera panned around the room, it was easy to see antique paintings on the walls, antique sculptures, and antique furniture. The site was reminiscent of a scene out of Great Expectations when Pip visited Miss Havisham. _

The blood spatters on the walls caused Gibbs' gut to clench even tighter.

_Continuing around the table, the camera finally drew pause on the feature of the film. A young man was seated in one of the chairs. It was quite obvious that he was at least partially restrained, though one of his hands was free. A top hat with a faded bow and a wrinkled flower sat lopsidedly on his head, and he stared straight ahead. His mouth hung open, slack jawed, and he did not struggle. He did not move. _

"Oh my God," Gibbs whispered, easily recognizing Tony. He swore vengeance for his lover.

_The camera panned away and focused on the cuckoo clock. "Six o'clock," a voice said. "Must check the time! Six o'clock is tea time!" he sing-songed._

_At the unseen voice's words, Tony blinked. "Are you ready for the tea party Tooooony?"_

_Tony nodded slowly, his head moving sluggishly, but he didn't move otherwise. A man walked toward Tony, wearing a black suit and a top hat with a tag sticking out of the brim. The tag read 10/6. "Time for tea Tony," the man said. He picked up a tea pot with long, striding movements, and dramatically poured a cup of tea and set it in front of Tony. _

_The man was careful to keep his back to the camera. "Drink up Tony," the man said, backing away from Tony._

_This time Tony shook his head. No. He didn't want to drink it. "Drink. Up. Tony." The man said again, his voice more of a growl this time. _

_When Tony didn't move after the man directed him the second time, his captor huffed and moved back to the table. He picked up the cup and moved in close to Tony's ear. "You. will. drink. You will be filled with Wonder," the man snarled._

_As the man lifted the cup to Tony's lips, the young man's face seemed to shut down a bit. "Gibbs," he breathed, just as the man forced the cup to his mouth._

"_Drink it," the man said threateningly. "Gibbs will be here soon enough. For now you drink." He forced Tony to drink from the cup. _

Gibbs watched in horror over the next several minutes as Tony's entire demeanor changed.

_Tony's features remained relaxed, but his eyes lit up with energy. He squirmed in his bonds, trying to break free and he eagerly drank from the cup when his captor lifted it to his lips again._

"_Thereee," The man cooed to him. "That's better! Now you're all nice and relaxed. Aren't you enjoying the tea party Tony? Don't you love to be filled with Wonder?"_

"_Loveeee it," Tony gushed. "Wan' more…sooo pretty." He looked around through bleary eyes._

_"Yes, everything does look pretty when you're filled with Wonder, doesn't it?"_

"_Mmmh," Tony agreed, his eyes falling shut._

"_Do you remember the message you wanted to send to Agent Gibbs?" the man breathed softly._

"_Mmmh yesssss," Tony said softly._

"_I'm going to send him your message," the man said. "Tell Agent Gibbs what you wanted to say. Look right into the camera and give him the message. He can hear you…he can see you."_

_Tony blinked heavily, the drugs obviously weighing him down._

"_Gibbssss," he breathed. "Pleaseeeee comeee…tea party. Help…me…" He looked up and smiled saucily at the camera, his eyes unfocused._

Gibbs felt Tony's lusty, seductive smile cause a slightly sick feeling to rise in his gut. He loved Tony, always would want him…but not like this. He couldn't imagine doing anything to Tony with him drugged up like this. His fists clenched in anger and he bit back a swear.

_The man faded from view and the camera focused on Tony once again. As the "tea" coursed through his system he became increasingly stimulated, squirming more in his chair, groaning and whimpering. He opened and closed his eyes sporadically and his eyes rolled up and around in his head. Eventually he settled, his eyes fell shut, and he let out a sigh as his head lolled forward, blissfully unaware._

"_Tell me Agent Gibbs," the man's voice sneered in a sinister whisper. He was out of view. As he spoke, the camera moved throughout the room, panning around again. "Whyyy is a raven like a writing desk? You have twenty four hours." The camera panned more before darkening, marking the end of the video._

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **The warnings from Chapter 1 still apply. Mentions of gore, violence, drug use, and general creepiness.

_Thanks so much to my wonderful friend and beta who talked me into posting this crazy-out-of-control story in the first place. Gotgoats, you are amazingly awesome. Thanks for your help! Love you pbbbbbbbbt_

**Filled With Wonder  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

"GIBBS!" Abby exclaimed. "Gibbs I know that guy!" She paused the DVD and backed it up several screenshots. A mirror hung on the wall and for one brief moment there was a glimpse of the kidnapper's face.

"Well who is it?" Gibbs growled, frustrated that he wasn't putting the clues together.

"That's the bartender! At the club! He's the one who said he called a cab for Tony!"

Gibbs blinked and stared at the scene on the television. Abby hit a few keys and zoomed the picture in. "That is absolutely him! That isn't anybody else! I know—I talked to him! I asked him where Tony went!"

"Can you print that," Gibbs asked. His voice was quiet in an effort to reign in his barely contained anger.

Abby clicked a few buttons and a moment later the image printed out. There was the bartender's face, plain as day. She picked the picture up and stared at it for a long moment, anger filling her features. She held the picture out to the team leader. "Go get him Gibbs," she said, her voice cold as ice. "Go get that sonofabitch and bring Tony home."

xxx

Gibbs was heading for the elevators, followed by Ziva and McGee. They were going to go to Wonderland and they were going to get answers. The elevator dinged and just as Gibbs moved to step on the elevator a voice stopped him.

"Jethro!" Ignoring the director, Gibbs stepped towards the elevator. "SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS." Gibbs stopped. "Go to the car," he told the others quietly. "I'll be there in a minute. Get everything ready."

The elevator closed and Gibbs turned around to the director. "On my way out Jenny," he said. "What do you need?"

"I received this earlier." She held out an envelope. Gibbs took it and opened it. His face twisted into a snarl when he saw the photo of Tony, bound and gagged, obviously unconscious, with a newspaper lying next to his face. "It's proof of life Jethro," Jenny said softly. "When were you planning on telling me he was missing?"

"We already have a lead. That's where we're heading now. To get him back. Now if you'll excuse me." Gibbs stabbed the button on the elevator.

"I will need to speak with Agent DiNozzo when you find him," Jenny said. She crossed her arms and stared evenly at the Senior Agent. "I expect a phone call."

Gibbs stared straight ahead and didn't respond. Jenny fumed more as the elevator doors slid shut.

xxx

Gibbs blinked in surprise when they entered the club. He had to admit that the designers had outdone themselves. It didn't take him long to find the bar. He walked right up to it and looked at the employees of the club. There was a man behind the bar wearing a suit, top hat and rabbit ears. There was another man suspiciously close to the bar who was dressed like a…mouse?

"You must be the March Hare," Gibbs guessed, speaking to Rabbit Ears.

The bartender nodded. "That's me!"

"Who's this guy?" Gibbs motioned with his head at the mouse.

"Him? Oh he's the bouncer. That's the Door Mouse." Gibbs fought the urge to slap his forehead. Were these people for real?

"We are here on business," Ziva said, stepping up to the bar. "We are looking for someone."

"Honey everyone here is looking for someone," Rabbit Ears exclaimed giving her a very obvious once-over—two times.

Ziva slapped her badge down on the table. "Yes, but we are looking for a very. specific. someone."

The bartender's eyes widened slightly. "Ohhhh," he said softly. "Who ya looking for?"

Gibbs leaned over the bar slightly. He held up the picture Abby had printed. "Do you know this man?"

"Sure I do! That's Jerry! He's the Mad Hatter—the other bartender!" Rabbit Ears stopped and looked at Gibbs for a long moment. "What'd he do?"

Gibbs held up another picture. The photo from Tony's NCIS Employee file. "Do you recognize this man?"

"Yep—he was here last night. Had a couple of drinks, went out back with Jerry and didn't come back inside with him. But people leave all the time out the back. Wasn't anything special."

"Do they leave out the back with Jerry often?"

Rabbit Ears blushed slightly. "No," he said softly. "I never saw that happen before. But I haven't known him real long—we have only been open about a month."

"How many times have you seen this happen in the last month?"

Rabbit Ears thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck. "Three, maybe four times."

"You ever see those people come back to the club after that?"

"Ya know now that ya mention it I haven't seen any of them back."

"Is Jerry here tonight?"

Rabbit Ears looked suddenly angry. "Hell no! Lazy ass…he's supposed to be here helping me tend the bar—it's Friday night! But he not only didn't show—he didn't even call! Not the first time he's done this either! It's lame, dude."

"Is your boss here?"

The March Hare nodded. "Yeah she is."

"She?" Gibbs clarified.

"The Queen of Hearts—she's always here." Rabbit Ears shrugged and the agents exchanged a look. "HEY MOUSEY!" Rabbit Ears called. Gibbs fought down a groan. Of course the Boss, the owner, whatever—would call herself the Queen of Hearts. Of course. This was getting weirder by the minute.

The Door Mouse turned to the bar. "Take these people up to see the Boss," Rabbit Ears said softly. "They're Feds. They're looking for Jerry."

The bouncer nodded and looked at Gibbs and his two agents. "This way," he said. They wound their way up a spiral staircase in the center of the club and at the top was a door. Mouse knocked on the door. "Boss? Er, Your Majesty," he corrected. "There are some Federal Agents here to see you ma'am."

"Send them in," came a seductive alto voice.

The three agents stepped into the office and Gibbs nodded at the bouncer as he passed. Once the door was closed, Gibbs stepped forward. "My name is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. These are Agents McGee and David," he indicated the two younger agents flanking him.

"Good evening," the woman said, stepping close to Gibbs. She wore a red corset top with black leather pants and a diamond tiara on her head. "I am the owner of this fine establishment. I am the Queen of Hearts. But you can call me Millie," she said, running a finger down Gibbs' chest.

"Millie we are looking for someone. A missing Federal Agent. He was last seen leaving your club last night."

The owner looked genuinely horrified. "Dear God," she breathed. "Do you have any more information?"

"He was last seen leaving out the back of the club…with your bartender, Jerry. Your Mad Hatter," Gibbs said.

Millie sank into her office chair and put her head in her hands. "Shit," she muttered. "Shit shit shit he told me this wouldn't happen anymore," she grumbled.

"What do you mean," McGee asked.

"I mean two weeks ago the FBI showed up here, looking for a young woman who disappeared. Last place she was seen was leaving my damn club and the last person she was with was Jerry. Goddammit I told him not to do this shit anymore. Told him not to get involved. Told him not to escort anyone out the back door. Did he listen? NO! And now tonight he hasn't showed up."

"We have reason to believe that the missing agent's life may be in danger," McGee said. "It would help us greatly if you could give us some information."

"What do you need?"

"His name, address. Phone number. We need to find him. Quickly."

"Yes, yes of course," Millie said. She turned around to her large desk and pulled out a manila file. She flipped it open and began to read.

Moments later the agents rushed out of the club. They didn't spare a glance at the bar, the door mouse or the brilliant décor. The three agents only had one thought in their heads—and that was finding Tony as quickly as possible.

xxx

As the agents pulled up outside of the house at the address that Millie had given them, Ziva spoke softly into the darkness. "Should we call the director," she asked softly.

"No," Gibbs snapped. "We should get Tony. We'll worry about the director later. Tony needs us now. Every minute he's there he's not safe. We go now."

The agents got out of the car quietly, guns drawn. Gibbs took the front door and he sent Ziva and McGee around to the back door. They had agreed on the way over that they would use their lock picks and enter the house silently. They knew that Tony's abductor was a bit unpredictable—he'd gone from calm and menacing to loud and threatening quickly on the tape. They wanted the element of surprise if they could get it.

Gibbs took a deep breath and relaxed his hold on his gun. He cleared the front hallway, the living room, the staircase. He made his way towards the kitchen and stopped when he saw the door. Gibbs wondered if this was the door to the basement. He glanced up and saw McGee and Ziva. He motioned for one of them to cover the door and the other would know instinctively to cover the stairs.

He opened the door, gun ready, and his eyes narrowed when he saw there were lights on in the basement. As far as Gibbs knew, he was the only one who hung out in his basement in the middle of the night. Motioning with his head to give the silent signal, Gibbs started down the stairs. As he neared the bottom of the steps, he could hear a slurred voice speaking softly in the basement.

"Why's…raven…writing desk…why…Gibbs…where…why's…raven…"

Gibbs' eyes widened when he saw the silhouette of a man in a top hat standing over the silhouette of another man. The room was illuminated with only a single bulb dangling on a wire.

"It's really too bad Tony," Jerry said, somewhat regretfully. "I really enjoyed having tea with you. You're a delightful table guest. It's very sad that your Agent Gibbs didn't find you in time. But don't worry…your next stop will be the garden. I'm sure you'll love the garden." Tony sat calmly in the chair, staring straight ahead.

The Mad Hatter grabbed Tony's chin and pulled his head back. "It's too bad that Agent Gibbs didn't realize that the twenty four hours started when I got you, not when he got the message…he broke the rules," Hatter sighed. "Remember what comes next?" The insane man smiled maniacally. He stroked Tony's cheek and kissed him on the forehead. "Off with his head," he whispered. Jerry lifted the knife.

A single shot rang out in the basement. Jerry dropped to the ground, knife clattering to the floor beside him.

"Off with his head," Gibbs muttered. He approached slowly, gun aimed at the figure on the floor. He reached down and checked the man for a pulse. Finding none, Gibbs stood up and holstered his gun.

Tony was sitting in the chair, top hat still on his head, arms and legs taped into the chair. It was obvious he was still under the influence of whatever the hell it was Jerry had been giving him. Gibbs pulled out his knife as he heard his backup heading down the stairs, rushing to his aid after hearing the gunshot.

Cutting through the tape holding his lover in the chair, Gibbs stared at Tony's face carefully. "You with me Tony? Tony can you hear me?" Once the tape was free he patted Tony's face gently, trying to bring him back to awareness.

"Hear…you," Tony murmured. His eyes were at half mast and he didn't appear to be fully conscious.

"You're safe Tony. It's me. It's Gibbs. We're getting you out of here." Gibbs put his knife away and pulled Tony into his arms, the severity of the situation sinking in. That crazy sonofabitch had the knife…he was going to…if they'd checked upstairs first instead of the basement…Gibbs shuddered.

Tony leaned against him weakly, but seemed to light up a bit once he caught a whiff of Gibbs' scent. "Gibbbsssss," he sighed. The younger man turned his face toward Gibbs' neck and took a deep sniff of his partner. Tony smiled. "Missss'd youuu," he slurred.

Gibbs ran his hands up and down Tony's back. "I missed you too," he said softly. "You're safe now. I've got you. Can you walk?"

"Mmmh," Tony murmured, face still buried against Gibbs' neck. "Love you," Tony murmured, "Soooo sexy," he growled. Gibbs could feel Tony kissing and sucking on his neck and pointed his eyes toward the ceiling, fighting down a sigh. Tony hated public displays of affection.

"I've got you," Gibbs said softly. He started steering Tony towards the stairs. "I've got you, c'mon here we go."

McGee was on the phone requesting backup, Ducky, and an ambulance. Gibbs wanted to get Tony out of the basement as quickly as possible. He didn't know how much of the last twenty four hours that Tony would remember, but he didn't want to leave him in there for a minute longer. He started moving them up the stairs and they got three steps up when Tony let out a quiet sigh and sank bonelessly against Gibbs.

With Ziva's help, Gibbs managed to get Tony up the narrow stairs while McGee continued securing the scene. Once they got out of the basement, Gibbs picked Tony up and hurried outside with him.

Gibbs reached the front yard just as the Medical Examiner's van showed up. "Jethro! Dear Lord! Anthony! Is he—"

"He's unconscious," Gibbs said, laying Tony down. "Need to figure out what that sonofabitch gave him…Tony can you hear me?" Gibbs patted his partner's face gently. Tony didn't respond. Gibbs looked up at Ducky. "Can you help him?"

"The best thing we can do is get him to the hospital as quickly as possible," Ducky said. He nodded at Palmer as Jimmy dragged the gurney into the house. Ducky could hear the ambulance approaching. A car pulled up, screeching to a halt and Director Sheppard got out. The EMTs rushed up with Jenny a couple of steps behind them.

"Jethro you need to go work your crime scene," the director ordered with a pointed finger. "I'll see to Agent DiNozzo."

"I'm staying with Tony," Gibbs growled. "I'm not leaving him. And I'm his next of kin. I have to sign off on any medical treatment."

"Director Sheppard, there will undoubtedly be news crews showing up as the story releases," Ducky offered gently. "I think the agency would be best represented by its Director. Perhaps you should stay and oversee the situation."

Jenny looked at the Medical Examiner for a long moment, wondering if she was being played. "Alright," she snapped. "But I expect a full report from yo—"

Tony groaned and Gibbs turned his back on her, giving his undivided attention to his partner.

"G'bbs…" he slurred softly.

"Shhhh I've got you. You're safe. Hatter's gone. It's over."

Tony blinked his eyes open and stared at Gibbs for a long moment. "S…sa…fe…" he whispered. Tony ran a sluggish hand over his face.

"Yes," Gibbs said softly. "You're safe. We're all safe. It's over. He can't hurt you anymore."

The EMTs lifted Tony onto the gurney. As they started to move away, Tony's hand reached weakly for Gibbs'. Gibbs grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He hopped into the back of the ambulance with Tony without another glance at the director. He nodded briefly at Ducky just before the doors shut.

Ducky watched as the ambulance hurried away and then turned to Jenny. "Shall we?"

Jenny followed his gaze, and once the ambulance disappeared from sight, nodded.

xxx

"_Good morning! This is Corinda Matthews and this is the Channel Five Early News. Our top story this morning comes to us from the Georgetown District. An off duty federal agent was abducted two nights ago and held in this house," _Corinda motioned at Jerry's house in the background. _"We have the Director of NCIS, Jeanine Sheppard joining us for an exclusive interview to give us the latest information in this very puzzling case. Good morning Director."_

_Jenny stiffened on the camera and offered a small smile. "Good morning Corinda. And it's Jennifer, not Jeanine," she chuckled nervously._

"_Director Sheppard can you tell us what happened?"_

"_Well we still aren't sure what exactly happened. The agent was abducted when he was off duty. NCIS is still investigating."_

"_Director is it true that evidence is pointing to the abductor actually being a serial killer?"_

"_At this time we aren't prepared to release any definitive information, but agents have collected evidence that may indicate violence and past victims."_

"_Director we received reports that your agents were compelled to use deadly force. Is that true?"_

_Sheppard stiffened and narrowed her eyes. "Yes," she said. "That's true."_

Sitting in the hospital room, his feet resting on the foot of Tony's bed, Gibbs rolled his eyes and hit the button to turn off the television hanging on the wall. Gibbs pulled his feet back down to the floor and folded his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He stared at his lover who was reclined in the bed.

Tony was sleeping fitfully, fighting the images that were still plaguing his mind. The doctors had performed a blood test upon his arrival and found that the young agent's blood contained a broad combination of sedatives and psychotropic drugs. The doctor had gently informed Gibbs that Tony would likely experience drowsiness, hallucinations, nightmares, increased sexual arousal, and possibly delirium until the chemicals made their way out of his system.

Gibbs reached over and wrapped his fingers around Tony's. He was mindful of the IV protruding from his partner's hand, and ran his fingers lightly up and down Tony's forearm. Gibbs smiled when Tony seemed to calm slightly.

"Attaboy DiNozzo," he said softly. "Sleep it off and we'll go home and rest more."

xxx

The doctors were watching Tony's liver and kidney function to make sure that there was no damage from all of the drugs that Jerry Nivens had dumped into Tony's system. After two bags of fluids were administered, the doctors ran more tests and were satisfied that everything was working as it should be. Tony shouldn't experience any long term physical problems from his ordeal. The doctors were also fairly convinced that Tony likely wouldn't remember anything of his time with Jerry, thanks to the combination of drugs he'd been given.

It was after lunch, the day following Tony's rescue, when the young man's eyelids fluttered and he groaned. A sluggish hand rose to his forehead and he made a weak attempt to rub away the pounding in his head.

"Hey," Gibbs kept his voice soft. He ran his fingers lightly through Tony's hair. It needed washing, but they'd take care of that later. "How ya feeling?"

Tony blinked a couple of times and stared up at Gibbs. Confusion wrinkled his brow and he looked around the room. "H…" he cleared his throat. "Hos…p'tal?"

Gibbs sat down on the side of Tony's bed and nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "You've been here since last night."

"Hap…pened?" Gibbs offered Tony a sip of water and he smiled blissfully as the cool liquid soothed his throat.

"What do you remember?" Gibbs asked, purposefully avoiding answering Tony's question.

"Remember…remember missing you…did I go away?"

Gibbs smiled sadly and shook his head. "No…you were taken. You were abducted."

Tony blinked heavily. Gibbs kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep," he said gently. "I'll stay right here the whole time."

Tony stared for a long moment before his eyelids got too heavy and he smiled sleepily. "I love you," he whispered. "I missed you."

Gibbs kissed him lightly. "I love you too," he said softly. "Missed you. Glad you're safe."

Jenny Sheppard stood with her hand on the knob to Tony's room. The door was slightly cracked open so she could hear the two agents inside talking. When she heard their soft expressions of love for each other her jaw dropped in surprise. She'd had no idea. Blinking several times and feeling like an idiot for not catching on up until now, Jenny turned and walked away.

It obviously hadn't affected their ability to do their jobs…she wouldn't give them trouble.

xxx

Agent Marcus' team had been assigned Tony's case and were now partnered with Fornell and his team from the FBI. A brief interview with Fornell at the hospital left both Tony and Fornell with more questions than answers. Gibbs followed Fornell into the hall so they could discuss the case without upsetting Tony. He was surprised to learn that thanks to the statement Gibbs had overheard Nivens making to Tony in the basement, they had actually located eight bodies—some were skeletons now—buried under the rose garden in Jerry Nivens' backyard. Gibbs was horrified to learn that each of Jerry's victims had been beheaded. The victims' detatched heads were buried between their feet in shallow graves under the roses.

After Fornell left, Gibbs shuddered again when he thought of how close they'd come to losing Tony…how close _he _had come to losing him. Tony was still groggy and drowsy from all of the chemicals in his body. Gibbs kissed him on his forehead and assured him again that he was safe.

"'m nev'r…clubbin…'gain…" Tony mumbled as he dropped off to sleep.

Gibbs wasn't sure he'd ever _let_ Tony go to a club without him again.

A short time after Tony drifted off to sleep, there was a soft knock on the door. Gibbs instinctively reached for his sidearm, forgetting that IA still had it. He relaxed when he saw Abby. She moved quietly through the room and stopped beside the bed. She was silent for a long moment, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Gibbs," she whispered eventually, "Did I do this to him?"

Gibbs sighed and stood up, moving to her side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently. "No Abs," he said softly. "You didn't do this."

"But it's my fault," she sniffled. "He didn't even want to go to the damn club! He was so tired—he just wanted to go home and go to bed. Gibbs I begged him to come! And then that crazy man took him! He stole our Tony…" she sniffled again.

Gibbs kissed the side of her head. "It isn't your fault," he assured her again.

The sound of them talking drew Tony back to awareness. He took a deep breath and stretched slightly, groaning softly. His eyes fluttered a bit and then he resettled, but a moment later his eyes slid open and he focused on his visitor.

A woman was standing over him…but she looked more like a demon…black eyes, black lips…there were skulls on her body and black bands on her wrists with a studded collar around her neck. She looked absolutely terrifying—had one of Tony's horror movies come to life? The scream that tore from his throat was ragged and filled with terror. Abby's eyes widened at Tony's terrified outburst and she backed away.

Gibbs moved in close to Tony, soothing his fears, talking calmly to his partner, assuring him he was safe. "It's just Abby," Gibbs whispered softly, right into Tony's ear. "Just Abby. She'd never hurt you Tony. You're safe. Still safe. I'm right here. I've got your six."

Tony's hands came up and clutched tightly onto Gibbs' arms. "Oh God," Tony gasped, burying his face into his older lover's neck. "Oh God, Ohhh God…was so real," he gasped softly, his breaths still heaving, his pulse racing. Gibbs whispered in his ear until Tony was calm, touching him lightly on the arms, carding his fingers through Tony's hair. Finally Tony lifted his head.

"Abs?" His voice was tired and hoarse.

"Tony? I'm sorry I scared you," Abby said. She'd darted into the bathroom and scrubbed her face clean while Gibbs was calming him down. She'd taken off her wrist bands and her collar and put Gibbs' sweatshirt on over her skulls t-shirt.

"Not your fault," Tony said softly. He lifted an arm, welcoming her close. He smiled when she hugged him; the smell of gunpowder perfume was comforting and familiar. "I'm just glad he got me and not you," Tony said. Tony had been informed earlier that the bartender had been the one to abduct him.

"I'm just glad we got you back in one piece," Abby said. A quick glance at Gibbs told her to shut her mouth because Tony didn't know the details on what had happened yet. She pulled out of his hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go so you can rest," she said softly. "I'll come visit you tomorrow though. And I won't scare you this time," she blushed prettily.

"Thanks Abby," Tony said softly. He yawned. "Sorry…so…'m tired…" he closed his eyes and drifted away again.

Abby looked at him for a long moment. "He's going to be alright, isn't he Bossman?"

Gibbs tugged lightly on a pigtail. "Yep. Doc says he'll be back to normal soon. Just gotta get this shit out of his system first. They might let him out tomorrow. Call me before you come so you can come to the house instead if we're there."

Abby nodded and with another hug to Gibbs, and a kiss blown to Tony, she said goodnight and left them alone.

xxx

Tony had a fitful night, dreaming and crying out, whimpering at the images plaguing his dreams. Gibbs stayed awake, stayed right beside him the whole night, protecting his lover from his own mind as well as he could. The next morning Tony was tired and despondent, and the doctors decided to give him one more bag of fluids before they let him go. Ziva was visiting when the doctors mentioned this and she looked at them. "Have you given him any charcoal," she asked. "Charcoal is very effective in drawing out poisons."

The doctors seemed somehow reluctant to prescribe a "homeopathic medicine" to their patient. Gibbs backed Ziva however, saying that if it would help him they needed to try it. Reluctantly the doctors agreed.

That evening the doctors released Tony from their care and into the capable hands of Ducky and Gibbs. Ducky accompanied the two agents back to Gibbs' house where they got Tony settled. The charcoal had helped tremendously; Tony was already beginning to feel more like himself. He was still exhausted though, and sometimes still saw things that weren't really there. He'd made great strides in his recovery during the day though. Ducky promised to check back the following day and bid them goodnight, satisfied that Tony would be fine until morning.

Gibbs stretched out on the bed beside Tony. Tony picked up the remote and clicked on the television. Gibbs had been reluctant to move a television set into the bedroom, but Tony insisted that some nights he liked to lay in bed and watch television. Tonight was one of those nights.

"_In other news, the investigation following the abduction of an off-duty law enforcement agent continues to draw attention. We're going to switch live to our field reporter, Corinda Matthews, who has been covering this story since we first heard about it. Corinda?"_

_Corinda stood tall and proud in front of the house where Gibbs and his team found Tony in the basement. "Good evening. Channel five is working in conjunction with the FBI and NCIS sharing news on this developing story. This afternoon investigators performed a search here," she indicated the house, "at the home of Jerry Nivens. Previously collected evidence drew their search to the backyard rose garden. Officers have now informed Channel Five that after carefully removing the rosebushes, investigators have discovered eight bodies in various states of decay buried in the backyard."_

_Corinda turned away from the house and looked back to the camera. "Investigators report that Jerry Nivens allegedly abducted an off-duty NCIS agent from a nightclub in Georgetown two nights ago. He brought the agent to this house, where, as investigators are now discovering, the agent was not the first guest to this 'mad hatter's tea party.'"_

Tony listened as Agent Marcus was interviewed and he discussed some of what they'd found in the basement, as well as a list of the drugs that Nivens had used on Tony. Tony noticed they were careful to keep his name out of the report.

"_What we have here is the work of a serial killer," Agent Marcus said. "The agency is considering itself to be most fortunate that our agents were able to find and stop Nivens before he was able to take the life of one of our own. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the families of the victims. NCIS is working with the FBI to identify these people so their remains can be passed back to their families and they can be given the respect and care that they deserve."_

Tony stared in horror at the television. Gibbs reached over and hit the power button on the remote, silencing the report. "You ok?" he asked softly.

After a moment, Tony pulled his attention away from the silent television and stared at Gibbs. "Was he really going to kill me?" Tony whispered.

"Yes," Gibbs whispered back with a nod.

Tony rolled onto his side and pillowed his head on one of his hands. "Was he going to cut my head off?"

Gibbs rolled to his side and stared at Tony for a long moment, and then nodded. "Yes. He had the knife ready to cut you when I got there. That's why I shot him. I wasn't going to take the chance of missing and him hurting you more," Gibbs said softly.

Tony nodded and was quiet for a few moments. "I wonder if he would have buried me in the rose garden too?" he mused. A strange smile crossed his features.

Gibbs chuckled. "For his sake I hope not. You hate roses."

"That I do," Tony agreed. "The smell of them, the thorns, everything just ehh," Tony shivered at the thought of them. "I hate roses."

Gibbs opened his arms and Tony snuggled into them. "I am so glad you are safe," he said. "I'm so glad I was lucky enough to find you. If I'd…" he shuddered.

"If you'd what," Tony prodded him. "Tell me. Please Jethro I don't remember any of it. Please tell me."

"I almost searched upstairs before I searched the basement," Gibbs said. "Figured I was the only one who hung out in his basement in the middle of the night." He shrugged one shoulder. "But if…if I'd done that…he'd have…I'd have found you, and you'd have been dead," Gibbs said softly with a shudder.

"Right because you always search upstairs before you go to the basement," Tony said with a nod. "Always. So you must have had a feeling in your gut that said basement first."

"I did," Gibbs said with a nod.

Tony smiled and snuggled a little closer. "You saved my life," he said softly. "Do you know that makes you my hero?"

Gibbs snorted but smiled slightly.

Tony kissed the side of his neck, but broke off in a deep yawn. "It's sexy as hell," he murmured. "And just as—" he yawned again, "—as soon as I'm able to keep my eyes open for more than ten minutes at a time," he smiled, "I'm going to show you just how sexy I think you are."

Gibbs kissed him softly. "Looking forward to it," he murmured, but Tony missed it. He was already asleep again.

xxx

It wasn't long before Tony was able to return to work. Agents crowded around his desk telling them that they were glad he was alright and glad that he'd been found in time and generally wishing him well. As the day wore on, several references to the movie Nivens sent Gibbs were made. Finally after lunch, Tony approached Gibbs' desk.

"I want to see the tape," he said bluntly.

"What tape?" Gibbs asked, his eyes never leaving his computer screen.

"_The_. Tape."

Gibbs took off his glasses. "What ta—oh. Oh _that _tape," he sighed. "Alright," he said. "Are you really sure? It's kinda disturbing."

"Positive," Tony said with a firm nod.

They walked together to Abby's lab and told her they wanted to see the Nivens' tape. Abby looked at them like they'd lost their minds, but Tony explained softly that he didn't remember much about what happened, and most of what he did remember was twisted and skewed because of the drugs he'd been given.

"It'd give me some peace of mind," Tony said. "Please Abby."

"I don't see how _that_ tape could give _anybody _any peace of mind," Abby retorted. "But…ok fine. But I'm not watching it with you."

Tony nodded his thanks and took the DVD from her. He cued up the player and turned to the screen. Gibbs came and stood beside him, one hand rubbing his shoulder gently as Tony watched as he slurred and was drugged and acted so out of character. When it was finished, a very pale Tony turned off the DVD player and wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

"Were you scared," Tony whispered.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. I was afraid we wouldn't find you in time."

There was a knock on the lab's door. "Agent Gibbs? Agent McGee said you'd be down here," the probie said.

"What is it," Gibbs snapped, irritated at being interrupted.

"There's a delivery for you, Sir. Upstairs on your desk."

Gibbs and Tony shared a quick glance and then made their way to the elevator. "Don't call me Sir," Gibbs called over his shoulder.

When Gibbs and Tony reached the bullpen, Gibbs stopped short and Tony nearly crashed right into him. "Jethro," Tony whispered in his ear. "Who the _hell_ is sending you _roses_?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and the confusion was evident on his face. "I don't know," he said softly.

Walking to the vase, Tony plucked the card out of the white roses and opened it. He was careful to keep the card back from his face and his movements were slow. He'd already been given the plague once…God knows he didn't need to do _that _ever again. He pulled the card out and frowned at it.

"I need help painting my roses red. Signed yours truly, The Queen of Hearts."

Tony looked at Gibbs, waiting for an explanation. Gibbs picked up the flowers and dumped them in the trash. He took the card from Tony and threw it into the trash as well. "The owner of the Wonderland club. She calls herself the Queen of Hearts."

"Yes," Ziva said. "Gibbs really struck the Queen's fanny, Tony."

Tony's eyes widened and he looked at Gibbs, silently demanding an explanation.

"Did I get that wrong?" Ziva asked.

McGee nodded. "Struck the Queen's _fancy_, Ziva. FANCY."

Ziva looked confused, and then realization of what she'd said dawned on her. "Oh no Tony it was not like that. Gibbs did not strike the Queen's fanny…she merely liked him. That is all."

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs took a step closer and leaned in to whisper into Tony's ear. "I'll strike your fanny when we get home if you like," he pulled back and winked at Tony who was now blushing a brilliant shade of bright pink.

Tony chuckled and nodded, lust dancing in his eyes. "You know what I hate more than roses?" he said, flopping down into his chair.

"What's that DiNozzo?"

"Wonderland. I. _hate_. Wonderland. Can we _please_ crawl back out of the rabbit hole now and just forget this whole thing ever happened?"

The others looked to Gibbs, who nodded. It wasn't their case anyway. "Sure Tony. It's gone. It's forgotten." Gibbs looked at the others. "Alright people. Get back to work."

Tony nodded at Gibbs who smiled slightly and nodded back. Tony glanced at the clock and noticed that it had a dead battery. He paled slightly when he looked at the time.

The clock was frozen on six o'clock.

The End


End file.
